When Everything's Made To Be Broken
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Yamato just wants to reach out, but all he can do is sit back and watch. Implied Taito and hinted Takari; Character Death.


Title: When Everything's Made To Be Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Bandai does. I also don't own the song "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls.

Summary: Yamato just wants to reach out, but all he can do is sit back and watch. Implied Taito and hinted Takari; Character Death.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

'_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

Yamato watches as his best friend and lover traces the letters engraved in stone with the tips of his fingers. The brunet is wearing a soccer jersey with the name 'Ishida' printed on the back, the shirt itself standing out in the gloom of the cemetery. Taichi wipes angrily at his face with the palm of his hand.

"Why'd you leave me, you bastard?" He mutters, although he knows Yamato can't answer him. The blond stands invisible behind him.

"It wasn't by choice."

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**When sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Taichi's shoulders slump, a sure sign of his weariness. He reaches out again to trace the engraved letters of Yamato'' headstone: **Ishida, Yamato; July 21, 1987 - October 13, 2006. Beloved son, friend, and lover. May the Lord bless your soul.**

"We could've had weeks, months; hell, even years." Taichi drops his hand onto his lap, unaware that the blond is standing just behind him, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. "We could've had a family; could've been uncles."

"Yeah." Yamato agrees silently.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

The wind picks up, blowing Taichi's hair around; it doesn't touch Yamato's hair.

"Maybe…we should've started sooner." Yamato says. It hurts him to know that Taichi can't hear him, no matter how loud he speaks. He places his hands in his pockets; takes a couple steps forward. "We _did_ have years," he continues, "in high school, though."

"I was an idiot in high school." Taichi laughs colorlessly, like he knows what Yamato has said. His eyes are pointed towards the sky. "You had Sora and I was too afraid to tell you anything."

"But I loved _you_, not her!" Yamato knows arguing with Taichi is futile when the other boy can't hear him. He's frustrated and angry and he just wants to reach out, but he can't.

"I loved you so much. I still do."

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**_

Yamato sits next to Taichi on the grass, reaches out to touch the other boy's hand. "At least we had _some _time."

"But it wasn't enough." The brunet closes his eyes, wills himself not to cry because he can _feel _Yamato there. He can smell the cologne Yamato always wore. "I can't believe you're gone, Yama."

"Neither can I, Taichi." Yamato swallows around the lump in his throat. He can't remember how he died, just the minor details, like glass shattering and Taichi's voice screaming his name. There was so much blood…

"They couldn't get you out of the car."

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken **_

_**I just want you to knew who I am**_

The sun is setting and Yamato knows Taichi has to leave, but he will be back again. The brunet is tracing the letters absently.

"I've gotta go, Yama. Hikari and Takeru and expecting me for dinner." Taichi leans forward to press a kiss to the headstone, then stands up to dust off his jeans. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't leave yet!" Yamato begs. He tries to grab Taichi's hand, but he goes right through him.

Taichi casts one more look at the headstone, frowns, then walks quickly away. H e wants to make it back to his car before he decides to stay all night.

Yamato follows after him, wanting to yell out so Taichi will stop; so he yells out.

"Taichi!"

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made the be broken **_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Taichi stops in his tracks, heart thudding heavily in his chest.

"Don't leave me!" Yamato latches onto the brunet's arm somehow, possibly by willpower alone, and yanks it in the direction of his headstone. "Don't leave yet! Stay with me a little longer!"

The brunet is staring at his arm, which feels like it's on fire. He can smell Yamato's cologne now, stronger than it was before. He could swear he heard Yamato just then, begging him to stay.

"All right, then. I guess I'm staying." Taichi pulls out his cellphone and dials Hikari's number.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made the be broken **_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

The sun sinks beneath the horizon, casting the cemetery in darkness. Taichi is sitting in front of Yamato's headstone, once more tracing the letters and numbers. Yamato is sitting next to him, enjoying the breeze. In a couple hours time Taichi will fall asleep, wrapped in the scent of Yamato's cologne and knowing that the blond is calmly watching over him.

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Owari

2


End file.
